xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 9
Foundation Salvation (Gnosis, Again???) Section Briefing In this section, we will save EVERYONE on The Foundation, and not receive anything worthwhile for it, except having MOMO taken off our hands. I guess in the end that's an alright consequence. It will take a while to eliminate the Gnosis entirely here, but we will do it, because we are no slackers. The theme here WILL get annoying, just a heads up. Everyone needs your help, as they are useless NPC's and can only do what they were programmed to do. They are programmed to be retarded, and we (mostly) are not. This will be the LAST Gnosis infestation we are required to overwhelm, thank God. Onward, to VICTORY! --BlackAlbedo 04:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Durandal, Again Head east to get an update for the EVS. Exit the room and head south to obtain a new Tech and a new weapon for KOS-MOS, the X • BUSTER Tech, and the F • RSHOT. Be sure to download the attachment before you exit the e-mail menu. Continuing on, our adventure is interrupted by ANOTHER e-mail. This time, we receive confirmation that we have caught the 2nd hacker. No prize yet, just a threat that Vector might erase our memories. Great. Before doing anything that continues the plot, go to the Dock and have Captain Matthews take you back to the Dock Colony for a minute. Speak with Luty at the Dock Clinic to progress that side-quest a notch. You may want to shop at Talk To Me as well. I don't think there's much new, but I did upgrade one of my A.G.W.S. with my infinite money supply. Next, go back to the Durandal, then the Foundation, then City Sector 27 (the left side). Press the red button to bring down the ladder next to the little girl. This makes future situations easier. Next, go decode SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 3 at the Foundation Cleaners. It contains the ROBOT PART RIGHT LEG, which we can now turn in to the Nutty Professor at the Foundation Robot Academy. Go there, do that, get the new Ether for Shion. Allen can be found at the Ironman Bar in City Sector 26, but if you go to the Drill mini-game in the EVS, the missions have been updated. You can now attempt missions 3 and 4. Prizes are listed here. After those few details, make sure you save, then find Allen at the Iron Man Bar. After the cutscene, The Foundation is now in peril!!!!! Head there immediately! (or take your time, I really don't care). Save The Foundation! Head directly to City Sector 26 & 27. Some people need savin', dammit! The Mayor will sell items by the city entrance. Just like when the fire alarm goes off at the Mall, there will be people standing around doing nothing but saying "D'uhhhhhmmmm we aw a'posed to weave, wight?", so it is our unfortunate duty to confirm their absent-minded suspicions. A few people need savin', but some just need beatin'. Run to the Ironman Bar, turn the crank to extend the awning, then go inside. Go to the Iron 3 display to find Citizen #1/13. Talk to him twice to get him out of here. Head into the Inn next. Go left and inspect the safe. The passcode is 1028, as revealed on the family portrait upstairs. Open the safe to find Citizen #2/13. Run to the right, and go behind the counter to obtain another SWIMSUIT. If you want to fight the Optional Boss ahead, put MOMO in your party and make her the lead character by pressing on the Character screen in the menu, then save your game. Head upstairs. In the west room, head south and out onto the walkway. Head east and destroy the planters to find an ETHER UPGRADE S. Continue east along the awning while moving in an upward direction to avoid falling to the ground below. Enter the doorway, and, with MOMO as the lead, you will find Mintia, this game's first Optional Boss. OPTIONAL BOSS: MINTIA DIFFICULTY: HARD (WITH ERDE KAISER: EASY) HP: 7777 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: PENGUIN ROD RARE ITEM: CRAFT APRON Ok, first of all, you do NOT need to fight Mintia right now. I only did it because I'm writing the walkthrough. the easiest way to beat Mintia is later on, when you have obtained the ERDE KAISER, and Shion has 60 MP, or the ANGEL RING equipped with 30 MP. There is really NO strategy for this fight if you do it without ERDE KAISER (not recommended). Mintia dislikes males and will perform a special counter-attack against them, but it won't stop you from beating her, as I beat her with Shion, Jr., and MOMO. I had to heal a LOOOOT, but Jr. was able to work her hard with the BRAVESOUL technique. Shion should keep casting SAFETY LEVEL as much as she can, and restore EP when she can't. In any case, if all else fails, just return here AFTER you find all of the Robot Parts and complete ERDE KAISER. Be sure to steal the CRAFT APRON from her. It boosts Skill Points earned by 25% per battle for the character equipped with it. I totally missed it this time around, but I also toooootally hate Mintia. YOU, however, should definitely get this if you plan on getting a lot more skills for your characters. Do as I say, not as I do. Bottom line: Soooooooooooooooo much easier with ERDE KAISER. 'nough said. I feel dumb writing a strategy for a Boss that was MEANT to be hammered with ERDE KAISER anyway. She is SO asking for it. Her and that Great Joe, with his tantalizing 9999 HP... Back to saving people on The Foundation, drop off the awning, and head west back into the Inn. Be sure to rearrange your party and save if you did the Mintia thing (ridiculous without ERDE KAISER). Head back up the stairs. Go east up here and destroy the object to obtain BATTLE GEAR. Continue east through the doorway and press the button to raise the lift. Return west now, and head up the ladder. Blow up the box up here to find a TECH UPGRADE S. Head out the south stairs onto the ledge. Running to the far right of this roof will lead you to SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 1. Decode that sexy bitch. Inside is the ROBOT PART HEAD. Back outside, fall off the roof, then enter the Ironman. Run toward the lift we just raised, and blow up the boxes to find a TECH UPGRADE S and Citizen #3/13. Head east and open the chest to receive the WOODEN IDOL. Return to the Inn, head back up to the roof, and run left instead of right. All the way left is an exit. Go in here and across the rooftops to find a chest with DECODER 13. Head back east. Drop off into the dumpster area and blow up the dumpsters to find 1000 G and Citizen #4/13. Head west into the second portion of town. Only 9 citizens left to go!!! Blow up the statue here to drop Citizen #5/13. Miraculously, this statue will be restored in its full glory when you leave the area and return. Hmm. Head further west and up the stairs into the Lavare Cleaners. Go up and around into the laundry room where you found the PM CARD to find Citizen #6/13. Blow up the east object to find 2 ETHER UPGRADE S, then head up the ladder. Run east and blow up the wall to find Citizen #7/13. Head down the west slope when you are done saving his ass. Continue west, then head south into the apartment building as soon as you can (just before the cleaners). Inside the apartment, head south and explode the bookshelf to find a SKILL UPGRADE S, then exit through the west door. Enter the only other door on this landing. Follow the hallway through the east rooms, then out onto the landing through the south door. Run down the ramp to the left and press the button. Run east and press THAT button, too, to lower the ladder. Climb back up and enter the second door from the right (the middle door). Save Citizen #8/13, then blow up the objects to find 1000 G. I'm a multi-millionaire, but I just can't pass up free G. Don't run down the ramp in this room, head back out onto the landing and head east into the top level of the warehouse, or the door before the stairs that go down. Speak with King to rescue Citizen #9/13. Run across the bridge, hit the button, and run back into the secret door you just opened. Run up the stairs (hoping Johnny can hold his own against that Troll for a little while...) and west in the corridor to fight some more of those ANNOYING Larva Dolls. Speak with Mr. Kitty to rescue "Citizen" #10/13. Run back into the warehouse and across the bridge toward the button, but ignore the Larva Doll here and exit the west door. Run through the corridor into the Lavare Cleaners, blow up the dressers to get a CURE-ALL, then fight the... sigh... Larva Dolls. Goddammit. Rescue Citizen #11/13 after the fight. Go back to the warehouse once again, and run south, then across the bridge, then south out the exit. Run down the stairs and enter the bottom floor of the warehouse. Blow up the car to receive a RUNE CRYSTAL. After slaying the Trolls, blow up the crate and talk to Mina to rescue Citizens #12 and #13. When you have rescued all of the Citizens, return to the east entrance of the city, save at the Inn, and prepare for a Boss fight... BOSS: GIGAS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 2800 (EACH) WEAKNESS: (LEFT)SPIRIT (RIGHT)SLASH ITEM: SPIRIT RARE ITEM: SOUL This Boss starts by splitting himself in two. I hate this guy. This fight is oahsfoihsaoifhosai annoying. He can instantly kill anyone with one move (instant KO). Make good use of any equipment you may have to prevent this cheap shot. I'll be honest. I scanned him to get your precious walkthrough info, died, returned several times, died several times while probing around, then said "I'm finishing this", and I finished it without stealing items or whatever. I got 2x SOUL (PHS DEF UP as allies die) after battle, but whoopdeedoo. Now I just don't know what SPIRIT does and I have to look that up for you assholes (ETH DEF UP as allies die). (After thought: These pieces of gear suck, but you are welcome to try and steal as many of them as you can). Sorry. I flipped off the handle there for a second. You're not assholes. I'm just annoyed. I think the easiest way to deal with this guy is to just kill one of them ASAP, then keep reviving anyone who falls as you take down the second one. Equipping a COAT • LIGHTNING might not be a bad idea, either, as they have a powerful Lightning based attack. I have read very detailed strategies on this Boss, but I just don't think all of that information is necessary, I'm sorry. My personal strategy was really just to juice up my attacks and nuke the shit out of them until one was dead, then try to get the point multiplier on the last one while maintaining damage control. It worked quite well for me. I had no problems when I overpowered him. Then again, I usually play this game to where I can COMPLETELY ignore weaknesses and resistances and just juke up my attack power until it's Godly unstoppable. You may do the same, if you so choose. It is a much easier route strategy-wise. You may also, however, choose to work according to laws and rules and such and try to exploit specific weaknesses. Suit yourself. If you want to exploit weaknesses, use chaos' LUNAR SEAL to deal massive damage to the left Gigas, and KOS-MOS' Slash attacks to deal huge damage to the right Gigas. Either way, the BRAVESOUL combo works just fine in this fight, and every fight for the rest of the game. Keep beefing up your AOE's. Interesting note, these Bosses will turn into DIAMONDs if you kill them with MOMO's DARK SCEPTER, which are only barter items. Post Foundation Salvation After this fight, you may head to the Foundation Robot Academy and make another Ether for Shion, since we have the Robot Part Head. After that, head to the launch pad to begin the next sequence of cinematics. After the shuttle drops you off, board it again to go look for MOMO. Reboard the shuttle when there's no sign of the Realian, and head to the Residential District on The Durandal. Continue west for more cutscenes. These will take a while, but they are among my favorite cutscenes in this game. It would also be the funniest thing EVER if KOS-MOS' big-ass gun backfired and blew 10 Billion dollars of Vector prowess into deep space. Afterward, head down the elevator and receive the e-mail notifying you of the new Techs for KOS-MOS, S • CHAIN and R • HAMMER. Heading east, KOS-MOS will receive ANOTHER e-mail upgrade for the F • SCYTHE, if you've been doing the e-mails correctly. Head to the Dock and enter The Elsa. We may now open up SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 13 by going to the Cathedral Ship via the EVS, or you can forget about it and talk to Captain Matthews to go to The Song Of Nephilim. Lets get some blasted treasure mateys! When you start on Cathedral Ship, run the route until you get to the first building. Continue past it by going along the south path. Just keep going until you reach the Department Store. Enter the Warehouse section on the ground level and blow a path to the back, where the door is on the right side. Open it to find the SAMURAI HEART, which increases counter rate 10%, though you'll only get 1/2 Boost energy from your counter. I can't believe we had to go halfway through the Cathedral Ship again just for this. Check it off the SEGMENT FILE anyway. Leave the EVS by going out the way we came in and using the exit point you passed on the way into the Department Store. Have Captain Matthews take you to the Dock Colony. Speak to Little Luty a final time to obtain a TECH UPGRADE Z! Hold on to it until you know you need 100 Tech Points, or, just be sure to invest it wisely. Go to Talk To Me and upgrade your A.G.W.S. as much as you can afford (which is everything 100 times over if you dominated the casino), some of you might actually want to try using them at The Song. Return to The Durandal. Back on The Elsa be sure to check out the Shop Plate for new gear if you haven't purchased it yet and to restock items. Play any mini-games you want to, say goodbye to friends and loved ones, turn off the oven, leave food for the cats, and make sure all the lights are turned off. We're going to The Song Of Nephilim now, and we'll be doing what we do best - killin' fools. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough